


Runa Skaldmær: September 1st, 1991

by apparevestigium



Series: Runa Skaldmær [1]
Category: Appare Vestigium, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter OC - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), harry potter ocs, harry potter original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparevestigium/pseuds/apparevestigium
Summary: Embark on a new journey through a familiar world with Hogwarts student Runa Skaldmær.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Appare Vestigium character compendium. Character profiles available here!
> 
> Runa Skaldmær: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Runa  
Ragna Skaldmær: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/ravenclaw-1989.html#Ragna  
Adela Darrow: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/hufflepuff-1991.html#Adela  
Edwin Chambers: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Edwin  
Artemis Evander: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/ravenclaw-1991.html#Artemis

“Alright, have your trunk? Yes, good. Here, your cloak is a bit askew. There we are. All better. Alright. Are you ready? Nervous? Oh, don’t be, Runa just stick with your sisters. They’ll look after you,” fussed one of the many mothers tending to their little ones as they prepared to board the crowded train. Platform 9¾ was packed to capacity with hundreds of witches and wizards whizzing about beneath the plumes of silver steam billowing from the smokestacks of the Hogwarts Express.

“Come on, mum, she’ll be fine!” assured Ragna, the eldest of the three Skaldmær sisters, “we’re clogging up the platform. Reidun and I will take good care of her, we promise.” Ragna’s thick auburn hair was plaited back from her determined face in a set of intricate braids. Her expression faltered slightly as she pulled their mother, Niamh, into a gentle hug. Their mother was a small woman who made for a charming yet stately figure in her flowy silver robes and swirling lavender shawl. Her short ash hair was straight and tidy, and behind thin square spectacles her forlorn eyes betrayed the noble look on her face that she had hoped would conceal her sadness. With a bittersweet smile, Ragna picked up her trunk in one hand, the cage of her owl, Hecate, in the other, and boarded the train with eager resolve.

“She’ll likely be sorted into Gryffindor, so I can keep a close watch,” the middle sister, Reidun, murmured, “goodbye! Love you! See you at Christmas!” She gave Niamh a quick squeeze, adjusting her mother’s shawl before following Ragna onto the train. Her black curls bounced as she hopped up from the platform, large ice blue eyes glimmering with excitement. Paprika hooted eagerly as well.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you around the house to keep me company. I’ll be all alone most days - might just go half mad by the time you get back for the holidays!” Niamh joked, but her eyes brimmed with tears as she wrapped her youngest daughter up in a tight hug, “Be good. I love you so very much.”

“I love you too, mum. I know I’ll miss you loads, but I’ll write to you every week, I promise! Goodbye, mum. I love you! Lots and lots!” sniffed little Runa Skaldmær, bravely fending off tears as she grappled with her trunk (which was more than half her size) and the cage in which Jareth was pruning his speckled feathers. As soon as she stepped onto the train, Runa turned around and waved a last farewell to her mother, who blew her a kiss while several tears now glistened on her apple cheeks.

“Come on, she’ll never leave if she can still see you,” Reidun whispered, placing a hand on the small of Runa’s back and pushing her out of sight.

“Now, would you like to sit with one of us or on your own?” Ragna inquired as they moved through the crowded car, checking each compartment in search of any friendly faces.

“By myself,” Runa replied with conviction. No matter how much she admired them, Runa didn’t want to start out her time at Hogwarts being branded exclusively as their little sister.

“Of course you do. Well, look, there seem to be two first-years here in, uh - Compartment O,” Reidun remarked, pausing and pointing, “want to try this one?”

“Sure!” Runa exclaimed, opening the door with the vigor of someone twice her size. “Hi! Nice to meet you. I’m Runa Skaldmær. Y’know I’m not feeling nearly as nervous as I thought I would. And what’re your names?” Ragna and Reidun couldn’t help but laugh at their sister’s bluntness. The two first-years looked even more anxious now than they had before Runa’s alarmingly forward entrance.

“We’re going to go look for another compartment,” Ragna said, tucking her sister’s trunk beneath the seat to their left, “but we’ll be nearby if you need anything.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t,” Runa quipped. With a laugh, Ragna gave her a light kiss on the top of her head before disappearing further into the train. Reidun managed a quick wave before she followed suit, calling out, “Goodbye!” as she squeezed between a pair of stocky fire-haired twins in the corridor.

Runa plopped into the seat next to the other first-year girl. She was a tiny, adorable little cherub with a delicate face, large espresso eyes, and a head of luscious wavy chestnut locks. Across from them sat a gangly boy with carefully combed black hair and kind (albeit a tad eerie and sunken) pale blue eyes. He smiled shyly at Runa before returning his gaze to his lap, then out the window, then back to his lap.

Runa herself looked less like an eleven year old girl and more like a cantankerous imp that had leapt out straight out of a storybook. She was scarcely taller than two buckets and as willowy as a blade of grass. Her eyes were light grey and fervently roaming about the train, eager to soak in every detail. A wild tangle of smokey blonde hair sprouted from her head and curled out in every direction before tumbling down her shoulder blades. It was so wispy and unruly it looked as if it could house several birds, some quills, and perhaps even a cherry pastry or two (of which Runa was undyingly fond).

“So, what’re your names again? Or did you not say the first time? Sorry, I’m just so excited I can’t quite think straight.” Runa warbled, swinging her stumpy legs back and forth.

“That’s okay, me too. My name is Adela Darrow,” the girl replied in a clear, melodic voice. She gave Runa a sweet smile that made her golden cheeks even more charmingly round before both of them turned their attention across the way.

“Edwin. Edwin Chambers,” the boy answered, finally looking up and smiling at them again. He looked a bit sickly, Runa thought, but seemed like a gentle soul.

“Either of you have siblings here? Both of my sisters - that’s who I was with earlier - are witches too. I come from wizarding families on both sides, though my dad’s sort of a....well...it’s rather a long story.”

“I’ve got an older brother,” replied Edwin, “he’s a Ravenclaw.”

“Brilliant!” Runa answered. Just then, someone rapped on the glass of their compartment. All three of them turned to see a handsome upperclassman boy in an unmistakably Hufflepuff-gold sweater grinning in the doorway.

“Good morning,” he announced.

“Hiya!” Runa chirped in response.

“Hello! I didn’t think you’d stop by,” stammered Adela, standing and pressing the wrinkles from her skirt. Runa waved cheerfully, while Edwin merely smiled awkwardly up at the boy, clearly even more nervous than before.

“Just wanted to check to make sure you’d made it on the train alright, Adela” the boy continued kindly, “I see you’ve already made some friends - no surprise there, of course.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you, Cedric,” Adela answered, smiling. Runa couldn’t help but notice her ears were turning a deep shade of pink, “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be waiting at our table,” he replied with a wink, and after she gave him a quick hug and promised to look for him, he was off, answering several calls of “Cedric! Get over here already!” from further down the corridor.

“You’re certain you’ll be in Hufflepuff? Must be nice. I’ve got no clue. Everyone in my family thinks I’ll be sorted into Gryffindor, like Reidun. I think I’m just as smart as Ragna, who’s in Ravenclaw, but green really brings out my eyes. Who knows! What about you, Edwin? What house do you want to be sorted into?” Runa babbled, each sentence flying out of her tiny mouth with incredible speed.

“I don’t have a preference, I’m just happy to be at Hogwarts. But whatever the Sorting Hat decides, I’m going to do my best to make my house proud,” Edwin declared in an unexpected show of firm resolve. “Was that your brother, Adela?”

“Oh! Cedric? No, he’s a family friend though, and I’ve known him for as long as I can remember. I was terribly upset when he got to go away to school and I didn’t. So unfair! Those were the worst two years of my entire life,” she answered dramatically.

“Cedric...Diggory? I’ve heard Ragna talk about him, she says all the girls in their year just love him,” giggled Runa.

“Really?” Adela inquired, her eyebrows knitting together and her smile faltering into a frown. Judging by the way she stammered and blushed in front of Cedric, Runa wasn’t at all surprised by her new friend’s thinly veiled annoyance. I like her already, she thought to herself.

Yet another knock sounded at the door before it slid open, a boy who looked their age poking his head inquisitively into the cabin.

“Room for one more?” he asked, flashing the widest smile any of them had ever seen. His fluffy dark hair fell down around his charming eyes - which were the color of cloves, tapered, and shimmering like a harvest moon. A chubby cinnamon rat was perched on his shoulder while nibbling on his earlobe. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Of course!” Adela sang, collecting herself. Edwin patted the seat next to him (with a slightly shaky hand). The boy, who was fairly tall for his age, strode into the compartment and put his trunk in the overhead bin with ease before sitting close beside Edwin.

“Artemis Evander,” he declared, “First-year. And you all?” The trio rattled off their introductions again as the train lurched forward. Runa peered out the glass beside the compartment door to the other side of the train where students were leaning out their windows, giving a final goodbye to their families. She felt a sharp pang in her chest as she suddenly found herself wishing she’d sat on the other side of the car so as to wave to her mother, but perhaps that’d only start her crying again. With a soft sigh she turned her attention back to the others. The four of them chattered together, eager voices growing louder and the conversation more comfortable as the Hogwarts Express blazed out of London, churning towards the castle that lay waiting for them tucked away in the distant highlands.

When their compartment door opened for the third time, Runa was only vaguely aware of the woman who stood outside it; all of her attention was focused on the massive piles of sweets and treats crammed onto the trolly she pushed. It was all Runa could do to restrain herself in front of her new friends and not leap head first onto the heavenly array of scrumptious delights.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?”

“Yes please!” the four of them answered in unison.

* * *

Several chocolate frogs, many Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, some refreshing iced pumpkin juice, and cauldron cake or two (or six) later, their compartment settled into a hazy, pleasant silence. Edwin was curled up against the window falling in and out of sleep. Adela sat on the floor, legs crossed, stroking her grey Siberian cat (named Vasalisa) who was purring loudly in her lap. Meanwhile, Artemis and Runa were introducing themselves to each other’s pets. Jareth blinked up at Artemis with his unsettlingly large inky eyes before releasing an otherworldly warble that made the hair on the back of everyone’s neck stand on end (save for Runa’s). Edwin bolted awake at the sound, breathing heavily for a few moments before calming himself.

“Don’t worry, he’s just curious. You can open the door and pet him, if you’d like,” Runa offered, “he knows better than to try to fly in here.” Jareth beat his wings a few times as Artemis cautiously reached in, but the owl quickly warmed to the boy’s excellent head and chest scritching abilities. Artemis’s rat, Belvedere, had taken an instant liking to Runa and was scampering about her seat, large dumbo ears bouncing with each bound, plopping her head upon Runa’s knee for a pat between laps.

“It’s a shame that Muggle rats live such short lives,” Adela mused while watching Belvedere’s boisterousness with a worried bend to her brow, “isn’t there any way for us to start interbreeding them with magical rats so they can live longer?”

“I suppose there must be a reason why not,” Artemis answered, “although it might be something as disappointing as no one’s tried yet.” His eyes were glued to Jareth, in awe of his ethereal beauty. He had a striking heart-shaped white face consumed by his massive black eyes, which were surrounded by dark feathers that made them appear even larger. His body was a mottled dark grey, speckled with delicate white dots like snow fallen on ash.

“He looks quite regal, your Jareth,” Edwin noted sleepily.

“Naturally. He’s named after a goblin king, after all,” Runa answered. The other three shared a confused look, waiting for her to elaborate. She didn’t. “He’s a lesser sooty owl. It’s all owls in my family. Ragna’s got a barn owl, and Reidun a cloud-forest pygmy owl. Or is it pygmy forest-cloud? Something like that.”

Just then, there was a strange thud at the bottom of the compartment door.

“Whatever could that be?” Artemis questioned, turning to try to get a good look.

“Only one way to see,” declared Runa as she leapt to her feet (much to Belvedere’s dismay) and slid the door wide open. In the middle of the doorway sat a squat little toad.

“Well, hello there!” Adela greeted the creature, leaning around Runa’s legs, “would you like to come in?” After a pause, the toad obliged, hopping twice into the center of the compartment. Runa rolled the door closed again as the four of them all stared at the toad. He stared back, blinking slowly several times before letting out a pleasant croak that Runa swore sounded like a deadpan greeting. Artemis giggled in reply, and Runa knelt to pat the little fellow on his head.

“I wonder if he’d get along with my toad,” said Edwin, “though Perdie’s rather unsure about traveling, so he has to stay in his tank.” Adela and Runa shared a look in which they both clearly agreed that Edwin’s pet shared his owner’s temperament. Vasalisa observed the toad with a soft chitter.

“Poor thing. I’m sure his owner’s missing him,” sighed Adela, “are you lost, friend?” The toad let out a mournful croak. Runa picked him up and set him on the seat beside her. Belvedere, aghast at being overlooked, scurried down to the floor and up Artemis’s leg.

“Quick, shut the cage!” Runa gasped, and Artemis did so just as Jareth lurched forward to get a better look at the plump ball of fur, who let out a dismayed squeak. “Oh, I’m so sorry. He’s still not used to the idea that not all rodents are food. I’ve been trying to train him, but -”

“Don’t worry,” Artemis assured her with a smile before passing her owl to her, who cooed in his strange celestial manner, pleased to be reunited with his owner.

“I suppose we’d better put our robes back on, it seems as if we’re nearly there,” Adela remarked, her voice wavering with anticipation. The four of them crowded around the window together, cupping their hands around their eyes to block out the light inside the cabin.

“There! The castle! Just there!” Edwin cried as the train came round a tight curve. They all gasped at their first sight of Hogwarts, an enormous shadow silhouetted by moonlight and covered in thousands of windows glowing gold and yellow. Just as quickly as they saw it, it slipped away from view, blocked by the trees and hills that lay between.

“It’s even bigger than I’d imagined. And I’d imagined it really big,” gaped Runa. They all jumped, pets included, as a disembodied male voice suddenly echoed through the entire train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The four of them exchanged excited glances.

“So this is it. This is really it!” Adela squeaked, and the other three giggled gleefully as they reached for their robes, slinging them over their shoulders.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embark on a new journey through a familiar world with Hogwarts student Runa Skaldmær.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of the Appare Vestigium character compendium. Character profiles available here!
> 
> Runa Skaldmær: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Runa  
Adela Darrow: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/hufflepuff-1991.html#Adela  
Edwin Chambers: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Edwin  
Artemis Evander: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/ravenclaw-1991.html#Artemis

As the Hogwarts Express came to a gradual stop, the corridors and compartments within burst into a flurry of movement and voices. Runa nearly fell over more than once as she was jostled to and fro by the other much larger students heading for the doors. She breathed a massive sigh of relief when her feet hit the cobblestones of Hogsmeade Station. She rested only a moment before quickly scooting away from the flow of students pouring from the train. She motioned over her shoulder for her new friends to follow her, and they did. As Artemis approached, Belvedere poked her head out from beneath his cloak on one shoulder, followed by the mystery toad on the other. He gently shoved both of them back under cover before putting a finger to his lips. The others nodded, agreeing to keep the secret.

“What’s that?” Adela wondered, pointing to a shining lamp that appeared to be floating several feet above the crowd far to the right of the platform. Mere moments later, they were met with a booming cry of, “Firs' years! Firs' years over here!” As they scurried towards the lamp and its voice, a giant hairy man with a bushy black beard and wild hair came looming into view.

“That must be Hagrid!” cried Artemis cheerfully, “Demetria’s told me about him.”

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid bellowed, beckoning them over with a giant hand. The four new friends scuttled closer to him, dozens of other first-years gathering around as Hagrid continued to beckon them towards him. After about ten minutes, there were well over seventy-five students crowded before Hagrid, nervously glancing about and murmuring to their friends or neighbors. The rest of the platform had mostly cleared out as the upperclassman trickled off towards the nearby road, where Runa could just barely make out the shapes of the horseless carriages her sisters had told her about.

“Alrigh’, that seems t’be all o’ yeh. Righ’ this way now! ‘Member to mind yer step!” Hagrid shouted, and with that he began to lead them down the steep slippery path that wound down around the hill. The dense trees on either side of the trail cloaked the procession in darkness. Nearby, Runa swore she heard a boy sniffling while softly whispering something about someone named Trevor, but other than that a reverent quiet had blanketed itself over the group.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid announced, "jus' round this bend here." Runa and the others exchanged smirks, silently proud of the fact that they’d already managed to steal a glimpse of the castle. A chorus of “Ooooh!”s erupted from the crowd as Hogwarts came into full view.

They had come upon the shores of a wide ebony lake that shimmered silver and gold, reflecting both the stars in the sky and candles that lit every foot of the castle. Hogwarts seemed to grow right out of the mountain, its towers serving as the spikes of a noble crown. Runa blinked, open-mouthed, desperate to commit the magnificent sight to memory. She didn’t have to try very hard.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid warned while gesturing to the many rowboats bumping gently against the shore.

“How perfect!” remarked Adela, and the group rushed towards the nearest vessel. Runa lept in first before offering both hands to Adela and Edwin, both of whom accepted with an appreciative grin. Looking around, they began to take in the faces of their classmates which were finally illuminated by the glow of the lanterns that sat at the front of each boat. It took another five minutes for everyone to choose and settle into their seats, but to Runa it felt like an eternity.

"Everyone in?" questioned Hagrid at last, seated in a boat by himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!" In perfect unison, each boat gracefully glided away from the shore, slipping across the sparkling lake that was enchantingly still.

“It’s probably a spell,” Artemis whispered, “I wonder which?” The rest of the trip was made in silence by all, every child craning their necks to stare up at the castle in wonder as it grew closer and - Runa swore - even larger.

"Heads down!" Hagrid cautioned as the boats approached the nearest cliff face. The students ducked as they passed through the thick ivy that disguised a wide opening that led beneath the mountain. The boats sailed quietly through the dark passage, the faintest splashes and creaks echoing off of the cave walls.

“I don’t like caves and tunnels. Imagine if all this stone came crashing down on top of us,” Edwin whispered morbidly. Runa gave him a light smack on the arm, at which Artemis stifled laugh. Before long they came upon a small harbor with a pebbled shore. Theirs was one of the first boats to arrive, and immediately after hopping onto land Artemis shuffled over to Hagrid, reaching into his robes, the others trailing close behind.

“Excuse me, sir!” he started, but Hagrid cut him off with a laugh.

“Oh, I ain’ a sir, lad. You can jus’ call me Hagrid.”

“Hagrid,” Artemis smiled, holding their mystery friend aloft in his cupped hands, “we found this toad outside our compartment shortly before arriving. We think he got separated from his owner but I didn’t want to risk him getting lost or squished while the train got unloaded, so I took him with me. Is there any way we can find his owner?”

“Lucky for this lil’ feller, I think I know jus’ who he belongs teh. But don’ think I can’t see you brought yer own rat along with yeh too. Yer supposed to ‘ve left her on the train with yer luggage. But don’ worry, I won’ tell a soul,” Hagrid chuckled with a wink. Artemis’s cheeks went red, a tad embarrassed to have been caught so easily, as he slipped Belvedere’s tail back into his pocket. She let out an indignant chirp of protest.

“Oy! You there. Is this your toad?” Hagrid called to a distraught looking round-faced boy who had just stumbled out of a boat.

“Trevor!” the boy shouted, clearly relieved and overjoyed at the sight of his pet.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Trevor,” Adela said, gently kissing the top of his head. Trevor croaked bashfully. The boy reached them, slightly out of breath, and took the sweet toad into his hands.

“Thank you for holding onto him,” he sighed, “he’s always getting away from me.”

“He’s something of a social butterfly,” Artemis reassured him, “he’ll always find his way back to you, though. I’m sure of it.”

Hagrid and his lamp began the trek up the rocky passageway above the dock, the students scuffling behind him up the worn stairs and out into the grassy lawn directly in front of the castle. With great veneration, Runa, Adela, Artemis, and Edwin mounted the magnificent stone steps that led to the castle’s towering oaken doors. The rest of the students gathered close, whispers and murmurs of excitement finally fluttering amongst them again.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid queried. The four smiled, looking through the crowd at Neville as he nodded. With that, Hagrid struck the castle door with three resounding knocks.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embark on a new journey through a familiar world with Hogwarts student Runa Skaldmær.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of the Appare Vestigium character compendium. Character profiles available here!
> 
> Runa Skaldmær: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Runa  
Adela Darrow: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/hufflepuff-1991.html#Adela  
Edwin Chambers: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Edwin  
Artemis Evander: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/ravenclaw-1991.html#Artemis  
Tracey Davis: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/slytherin-1991.html#Tracey  
Wilhelm Gardevoir: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/ravenclaw-1991.html#Wilhelm  
Megan Jones: Adela Darrow: https://apparevestigium.weebly.com/hufflepuff-1991.html#Megan

The giant oaken doors swung open swiftly as if pushed by a gust of wind. Standing betwixt them, a hand on each door, was a tall witch with midnight hair. She wore deep green robes and a rather stern expression, from what Runa could gather (which wasn’t much). She bobbed up and down, trying her best to see over the other students to little avail. Adela was struggling similarly, balancing precariously on her tiptoes. All the while, Edwin and Artemis had no such trouble.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” announced Hagrid, gesturing broadly with his wide hands. The aforementioned “firs’ years” had fallen silent once more.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” Her tone was succinct, but not unkind. Professor McGonagall flung the doors open wide, revealing a massive entryway into which they began to pour with a great fumbling of feet and rustling of robes.

Immense stone walls rose around them, high enough to become indistinguishable from the vast, yawning darkness above the reach of the flickering torch sconces. Directly before them was a grand marble staircase that led upwards towards wonders presently unknown.

The sea of young students shuffled quickly across the stone floor that had been worn smooth by the ages. A rumble of voices and laughter seeped out from behind yet another set of immense double doors to their right. Artemis, Edwin, Runa, and Adela exchanged a set of confused glances as Professor McGonagall lead them not towards what they guessed to be the Great Hall, but instead into a much smaller, empty chamber beside it.

“My sisters never told me about this part,” Runa whispered sharply, alarmed.

“Mine neither,” replied Artemis.

Everyone had to crowd together rather uncomfortably close in order to fit into the chamber. Anticipation clouded the small room so thickly it felt as if one could cut the tension with a knife.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall called, her voice filling the already crowded air. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

Runa couldn’t help but feel impatient. Who didn’t know this? Even Muggleborns could simply browse through Hogwarts: a History and be up to speed already. Nevertheless, McGonagall continued at what Runa found to be a laborious pace.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

Adela leaned over to Runa and whispered quickly, “I hope you’re in Hufflepuff, too.” Runa beamed, but didn’t have the heart to tell her that was the only house she suspected she hadn’t a chance at, as her most recent impatient thoughts made evident.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," McGonagall announced, giving two students up front a rather cool gaze before continuing, “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” With that, she strode from the chamber, and they were alone. The room began to buzz as dozens of students began speaking and giggling quietly all at once. Runa helped Adela adjust the placement of her cloak, Artemis straightened Runa’s hat, Adela smoothed the front of Edwin’s robes, and he gently shoved Belvedere’s curious head back inside Artemis’s pocket.

“Is it true the Sorting Hat talks inside your head?” Edwin wondered, wringing his hands. “I don’t think I want anyone else talking inside my head.”

“He has a real mouth. I think...” answered Runa. Though, now she wasn’t so sure if her sisters had told her that or if she’d made it up.

“I just heard someone say something about a test. Is there a test? I hope there’s not a test,” Adela murmured. Artemis chuckled before reassuring them.

“There’s never a test.”

Suddenly, nearly everyone in the chamber jumped in fright; some screamed, others gasped, a few merely gaped up in silence. Nearly two dozen translucent figures - which Runa assumed had to be ghosts - had just strolled through the far wall of the chamber. They seemed to exude a cold mist, shimmering in the dim light as they flew languidly across the room a mere foot or so above the students’ heads. They scarcely paid the children any mind as they were locked in heated discussion amongst themselves. A particularly portly ghost with the robes and half-pate of a monk spoke loudly.

“Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" inquired another. He was dressed in the raiment of an Elizabethan gentleman, complete with tights and an illustrious ruff. No one seemed inclined to respond.

“New students!” cheered the Fat Friar, grinning warmly, “about to be Sorted, I suppose?”

Adela and Runa nodded vigorously. Edwin stood as still as stone, eyes wide and unblinking. Artemis was busy looking at the other ghosts who flew about the room, some minding their own business, others giving polite waves. The door to the chamber opened once more.

“Move along now,” said Professor McGonagall pointedly, “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” In no rush, the ghosts made their way out of the room via the front wall. “Now, form a line and follow me.”

The students moved as one, slowly falling into single file as they clambered clumsily through the door into the Great Hall. Runa and her friends were shuffled up the procession, jostling between the ebb and flow of the crowd. But when they finally squeezed their way out of the chamber, they collectively lost their breath.

What a spectacular sight to behold! It was beyond anything Runa ever could have imagined - and she often imagined quite a lot. The rafters melted seamlessly into a night sky, full of colorful stars and nebulas that swirled and sparkled. Amongst the cosmos there were thousands of floating candles bathing the room in a soft warm glow. Before them, four enormous wooden tables ran the length of the room, where hundreds of students sat clad in uniforms and robes accented with hints of gold, sapphire, crimson, or emerald. Each table was laden with glimmering golden goblets and plates that almost seemed to move as they reflected the shifting light from above. Behind them was one long table running perpendicular to the rest where the faculty and staff sat watching the first years with interest.

Professor McGonagall guided them into several neat lines, all of them nervously facing the rest of the student body. Runa ended up at the head of the third row, beside Adela, while Edwin and Artemis were stuck at the opposite end of the second. She craned her neck, desperate to catch a glimpse of Ragna or Reidun in order to receive a reassuring wave or nod, but she had no such luck. All she could see were the shoulders of the students in front of her and a mass of unfamiliar faces interspersed with the occasional ghost. She was rather miffed at her unfortunate view. Professor McGonagall placed something before the center of the front row, but no matter how hard Runa squirmed she couldn’t see. Soon enough, it didn’t matter, for a voice began to sing loud and clear:

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;”

Runa nudged Adela softly, and she giggled.

“Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire school erupted into applause as (what Runa now understood to be) the Sorting Hat finished its song. She was practically shaking with excitement. For as long as she could remember she’d dreamt of what it would be like to stand here in the Great Hall, about to join the ranks of whichever house she was destined to call home, ready to understand herself and her magic in a way only the Sorting Hat could make her see. Adela may have known where she belonged, but Runa had no clue. Whatever the Sorting Hat decided would be a surprise to her.

Would she be in Gryffindor alongside Reidun, her fiery temperament developing into bold bravery? Would she join Ragna in Ravenclaw, her curiosity sharpening itself into creative wit? Would her stubbornness be molded into staunch loyalty under the influence of house Hufflepuff? Or would her independent spirit drive her to become a tenacious leader in Slytherin? Runa eagerly awaited the forthcoming wisdom the Sorting Hat would provide her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize Professor McGonagall had begun calling out names from the parchment scroll she held aloft.

“Edwin Chambers!”

He stepped forward, his nervous demeanor gone, in its place a solemn stoicism. He nearly disappeared from Runa’s view as he sat, and the Sorting Hat lingered only a few moments on his head before it made its decision.

“Slytherin!” it shouted, and there was a wave of applause from the table farthest to Runa’s right. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a tad surprised - she’d had him pegged as a Ravenclaw. It wasn’t long until McGonagall was summoning Runa’s newfound friend forward.

“Adela Darrow!”

Runa gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Adela politely pushed her way towards the front. The hat wasted no time at all in judging her character.

“Hufflepuff!” it announced, and Runa couldn’t help but laugh. Adela joyously skipped over to the second table on the left, immediately being pulled into a warm hug by none other than Cedric Diggory. Runa’s fervent excitement began to cloud her thoughts again until she heard another familiar name.

“Artemis Evander!”

He bounded confidently towards the stool, a wide grin on his face. The hat barely touched his head.

“Ravenclaw!” it boomed, and Artemis made his way to the second table to the left, greeted by cheers and congratulations from his housemates. The rest of the names began to blur together. An eager girl named Tracey Davis went to Slytherin. A shy looking boy named Wilhelm Gardevoir was sorted into Ravenclaw. To Gryffindor went an exceptionally confident girl named Hermione Granger. Megan Jones joined Adela in Hufflepuff. The rather snide looking Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin before the hat even reached his head. Twins Parvati and Padma Patil were split up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.

“Harry Potter!”

Conspicuous whispers and wide-eyed glances swept across the hall. Runa blinked in surprise - she hadn’t been expecting to hear that name. It hadn’t occurred to her that she was the same age as The Boy Who Lived. Her heart swelled with an unexpected pride as she realized she was in the same year as the most famous young wizard in the world, the very boy who’d ended the Wizarding War that had killed one of her uncles and two of her cousins before she’d been old enough to remember them.

The hat took an exceptionally long time ruminating on what Runa thought must be the most difficult choice of all. The crowd had cleared enough for her to have a front row view of Harry as he clung desperately to the stool, his knuckles slowly turning white. When the hat finally declared its decision, it did so with the most vigor thus far.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The table furthest to the left erupted in an exuberant round of celebration, by far the loudest of the night. Potter placed the hat on the stool and walked in what seemed to be a daze towards his new home. Perhaps I’ll be joining him, Runa thought with a grin. It wasn’t long until her time had come at last.

“Runa Skaldmær!”

She heard a whoop of encouragement from the Gryffindor table and finally spotted one of her sisters. Runa gave Reidun a quick nod as she made her way to the stool - half nervous, half reverent. McGonagall lifted the hat to allow her to sit, and she did so so slowly it felt as if the whole world had gone still. As the hat fell over her eyes she caught a brief glimpse of Ragna, who was smiling up at her with a look of pride.

“Well well well,” a voice spoke close to her ear. Runa jolted an inch off her seat. “You have quite the range. A quick mind that could easily be honed into a brilliant one. A heart that has room for immense courage. But your temper, that simply won’t do for Hufflepuff, not one bit.”

Runa rolled her eyes.

“See what I mean?” the hat chided. “That must be it, then. The mind that knows itself. The heart that blazes its own trail. The potential...ah yes, a bright future could be in store for you, my girl. I know where you will blossom.” Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might leap out of her chest and go splattering across the floor. What is it, what is it?

“Slytherin!” came the hat’s final verdict. Her new housemates greeted her with resounding applause and words of welcome. Runa scurried over to the far table, giving Ragna a thumbs up as she went, and squeezed in next to Edwin. He gave her a one-armed hug.

“We made it!” he cheered, sunken eyes shining. Runa glanced around at her new classmates, receiving grins from all but a few, who looked rather bored with everyone.


End file.
